<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bilbo in Thranduil’s garden by EtaUmaBenetnasch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931883">Bilbo in Thranduil’s garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtaUmaBenetnasch/pseuds/EtaUmaBenetnasch'>EtaUmaBenetnasch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Bilbo Baggins, MiniBilbo, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtaUmaBenetnasch/pseuds/EtaUmaBenetnasch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second fanart to “Small, but Fierce” by the creative DomesticGoddess. Bilbo is lead to the garden inside the Mirkwood palace and thoroughly enjoys it.<br/>Excerpt from the story (chapter 41): "Come.” Radelia stopped at a vine covered arch. “He thought you would enjoy the gardens.” She gestured them in, but led the way when none of the dwarrow were willing to go before her. Their suspicions were not appeased.</p>
<p>She did indeed lead them into the gardens and, despite the dwarrow’s expectations of an ambush, there was no one else there. Relaxing quickly, Bilbo insisted on being put down and dashed further into the gardens."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bilbo in Thranduil’s garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticGoddess/gifts">DomesticGoddess</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271727">Small, But Fierce</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticGoddess/pseuds/DomesticGoddess">DomesticGoddess</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>